Fallen Rain
by Metamorcy
Summary: For ten years, Tsuna has never gotten the chance to fall in love. Everyone around him has either fallen for someone else or has left him behind. And eventually, he gives up on ever finding that someone…until He shows up. Fon27, AU
1. Chapter 1: Dejection

**Title:** Fallen Rain

**Pairing:** Fon27

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** AU For ten years, Tsuna has never gotten the chance to fall in love. Everyone around have either fallen for someone else or have left him behind. And eventually, he gives up on ever finding someone just for him...until HE shows up. But how long will that last?

**Disclaimer:** don't own, that's why it's call FANfiction.

It hasn't been beta'd, anything wrong tell me!

**

* * *

**

Warning

: Its starts off somewhat…okay very depressingly, but don't worry. It'll get better and happier along the way. I promise you!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Dejection

For as long as he knew, Tsuna had crummy luck when it came to love and relationships. It was obvious to him. The only kind of relationship he had ever managed to keep was on the friend's level, never higher and always lower. He just couldn't help it.

Ever since he was young, as he watched his parents and all the couples on the streets, he always wished that he could be like that (much to the horror of the boys his age. He wanted to have someone just for him, to be happy. To be able to smile with such warmth that even if the whole world was crumbling around him, nothing would matter.

That was his one and _only_ wish.

A pale hand reached out from a nest of blankets, pressing a button that was below the bed and on the floor.

Beep.

"_You have 486 missed calls and 1 new message and 62-"_

_A finger pressed another button, making the voice pause, and then machine spoke again. The hand disappeared back under the covers._

_"You have 63 old messages. Message 1:_

_Jyudaime! Where are you? Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?_

_Ma, Ma, Calm down, Gokudera. He could just be running late._

_Shut up, baseball idiot! Well, anyway, call back okay, Jyudaime! We're supposed to meet up at the usual restaurant!_

_March 19, 8:30p.m_."

But that wish never came true for him. For ten long years, he has searched and not once had he ever found someone. When in high school, he had a few crushes on some of his fellow students, mostly those that were kind to him like Kyoko and Haru but they never lasted long. They ended up getting their own boyfriend and anyway, why would anyone want to be with him in the first place? He was known throughout his school years as Dame Tsuna, no one would want to be with him with a name like that. So throughout his school years, he had never been on a date but ultimately, he ended up with a couple of good friends that were loyal to him.

"_Message 4:_

_Jyudaime! Why aren't you answering? You didn't get sick, did you? You didn't show up last night at all! Did something happen?_

_March 20, 5:27a.m_."

Actually, Tsuna did try to look into his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera, to see if maybe they liked him more than just friends. He never really cared about swinging the other way, he really only wanted to be loved, that was it. Nothing else mattered, not even race or anything that could set differences. Tsuna knew that his two best friends would always be with him and would follow him wherever he goes but he never got the chance to ask.

They were already together as a couple.

Tsuna just smiled and congratulated them happily. He was glad for them. They were perfect together.

"_Message 10:_

_Hey, Tsuna, what happened to you? You're not even opening your door anymore. We checked your office and they said that you've been coming for work so that means you've been leaving the apartment, right? But why are you refusing to meet any of us? Hey, Tsuna, tell us what's wrong. We're your best friends, okay._

_March 27, 4:56p.m_."

Tsuna tried again in college when he met up with a bunch of people. There were two weirdoes named Mukuro and Hibari and sure as hell, they loved to make trouble and fight. Every once in a while, he got trapped in the middle of the two and sometimes ended up getting hurt. Gokudera would take it upon his duty to fight back for him but Tsuna and/or Yamamoto would always try to stop him. Along with those two, there was also Chrome, Mukuro's younger twin sister, and Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, that ended up joining their little group. Soon after them, he met Lambo, I-Pin, Spanner, and Shoichi and pulled them all in as well. College was fun for him and he met all sorts of people. But before he knew it, he was studying each new addition of his group to see if there was anyone that could be with him.

However, soon after he started looking over them, Mukuro and Hibari disappeared, probably wondering the world still fighting each other in their eternal struggle. And with her brother gone, Chrome went after him. She never strayed from her older brother's side. Even now, Tsuna hasn't seen them though he has heard from one of them here and there.

He then tried the other two, Spanner and Shoichi, but he soon realized that they were already a couple long before he had met them. He was probably the only one that realized about their relationship from the moment he started examining them. The two had been trying to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else and Tsuna respected that and kept quiet about the whole matter. Then came their decision, they were going to leave for America to study aboard, mostly about machines and robots. Tsuna waved them off but not before giving them a hint that he had known about them all along. Their faces as they stared at him were priceless and he could only smile in delight.

Tsuna tried to look at the remaining three of the group but he didn't have to look far. They had already been paired off with someone else.

"_Message 14:_

_Hey, Tsuna-san, its Kyoko and Haru. We've been wondering on where you've been. We haven't seen you around for a while. Did something happen? Yamamoto and Gokudera have been getting really worried about you. Call back soon, okay._

_April 6, 10:32a.m._

_Message 21:_

_Hey, Tsuna, long time no see…or hear in this case. It's me, Shoichi. Haven't heard from you for a while. It's been about five years, right? Actually, I'm supposed to be coming to visit Japan in a couple months, I'm not entirely sure on when though. Spanner is doing well too, he'll be coming back with me, isn't that great! Well, I hope to talk to you soon. Bye!_

_April 12, 12:21p.m_."

Sometime along the way, Tsuna and his friends ended up meeting a large group of people. There were seven of them, well, actually eight but that last person was never there since he was overseas.

The first person he introduced to was Reborn but Tsuna knew instantly that nothing would come out of a relationship with him. Reborn wasn't the type of person to fall in love though Tsuna had to admit that the taller man was handsome. The next two of the group was Colonello and Lal Mirch but they made it obvious that they both had a crush on each other. Tsuna could only stare at their half-attempt of flirting and getting the other to notice him/her. He had to admit, it was kinda pathetic to watch.

Luce, the next person of the group and probably the leader, was already pregnant and he wasn't planning on getting involved with anyone like that. It wasn't right. Skull, the fifth one, was always running around, doing crazy things, and usually wasn't around unless something happened. Verde, from the moment Tsuna meet him, knew that that man would never love a person, only science and his experiments. Tsuna crossed that person off his list immediately. Mammon was the next person but his only love was towards money, that and he never liked to be around people only his group that Tsuna never heard of. And as he mentioned before, there was an eighth person but Tsuna was smarter, long-distance relationships rarely ever worked out.

"_Message 32:_

_Hey, Tsuna-san. It's me, Luce. Aria has been wondering where you've been. She's been looking forward to seeing you. Can you believe it? She's two and a half now and is walking around. You should have seen her earlier. Well, call soon._

_April 21, 3:58p.m._

_Message 37:_

_Tsuna, we're heading out to the Namimori Bar today, kora! It's been a while since we've seen you so we all want to do some catching up. You better appear, kora!_

_April 28, 11:26a.m._

_Message 43:_

_Alright, Jyudaime, something is definitely wrong! No one has seen or hear from you for two months! You refuse to do anything! You never bother with us anymore! I've been calling you call day and night and I know you've shut off the ringer on your phone so you can't hear it anymore! Why won't you answer the door? Aren't we you're friends?_

_Tsuna. Gokudera is right. Something is definitely wrong. But it won't get fixed if you don't talk to us. Please, Tsuna._

_May 5, 1:45p.m_."

One or two years after, he met up with a couple of other people. There was a group calling themselves 'Varia' that Mammon belonged into. There were a few more, some he didn't like them at all like the Millefiore, but not one managed to fit Tsuna. He wasn't picky, he just wanted to be loved, that was it. But it didn't happen. It never did. No one wanted him, no one at all.

And in the end, his heart couldn't take it. All he wished for was for someone out there to love him.

When alone, he would sometimes cry to himself mostly because…there was no one there. And it was a horrible feeling. They, his friends, all claimed that they loved him but he knew better. It wasn't in _that_ way. But he never told anyone what he really wanted, not a single person, not even his parents or his best friends.

He kept it within, never saying a word, never opening his mouth.

And Tsuna, quite honestly, was lonely.

When he was with everyone, he felt so left out. They all had someone except for him. And because of that, he didn't want to be with anyone from his group, not at all.

How could he be surrounded by so many happy people when he himself wasn't?

"_Message 48:_

_Hey, Tsuna, it's Lambo. Just calling to say hi. I've been wondering about what's been going on. You okay? I haven't heard from you for a few months. What happened to you? You can talk to me, I'll listen. Well, anyway, bye._

_May 28, 4:11p.m._

_Message 50:_

_Kufufu…Oya, oya, ignoring me as well, Tsunayoshi? That's not very nice. I needed to call to check up on you. I've been hearing a lot of complaints about you. Get out of that room already, alright?_

_June 10, 8:01p.m._

_Message 56:_

_Hey, Trash. It's Xanxus. I can't believe I'm actually calling you. Get the fuck out of that apartment of yours. It's getting fucking tiring of hearing all the goddamn complaints. It's annoying so get out before I decide to blow you up. Got it, Trash?_

_June 23, 9:34a.m._

_Message 63:_

_Dame Tsuna, this has gone on long enough, I'm coming over._

_July 15, 10:06a.m._

_You have no more messages_."

Beep.

* * *

Reborn stared at the wooden door with the number 27 on it with narrowed eyes. Doing a spin, he didn't hesitate in nearly kicking down the said door as he broke into the house and step in, peering around the first room. It was clean, too much so for someone that couldn't even keep his papers in order when turning in projects back in college. The man eyed the place and then went straight to the bedroom in the back, slamming the door open. His eyes glanced inside the darkness of the room. The curtains were closed even though it was sunny outside and all the doors connected to this room were closed shut. If Reborn didn't know better, it looked like some creepy old place that hadn't been lived in for years. Shaking his head, he switched on the lights.

The bedroom was clean too.

And on the bed was a body, hidden underneath a nest of blankets.

Reborn walked right over to it and yanked them away. He stared down at the body and sighed, shaking his head again. "Dame Tsuna, if you don't get up right now, you're going to regret it."

Dull honey-colored eyes stared up into the black ones, not caring about there being another person in his room. He didn't care at all. "Why are you here, Reborn?" A mutter came from the person. Tsuna lifted himself up, his hair flopping downward into his face and he looked so unconcerned to anything. He only stared ahead, not really seeing anything. His clothes were ruffled messily and they didn't look like the ones he wore to work (which is a suit).

"Getting you out, now let's go. There's a party that's going to happen tonight. Spanner and Shoichi have just arrived today and an old friend of ours is coming from overseas to visit. Mukuro, Chrome, and even Hibari are showing up and you're not going to miss it. Now get ready." Reborn growled, folding his arms. He waited patiently but Tsuna only remained where he was at, sitting and blinking his large eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't going to do anything. Reborn sneered in disappointment and pulled the other out of bed. He didn't know what was wrong, actually no one did, but he knew that the person before him was an emotional wreck. And he knew he couldn't do anything drastic unless he really wanted to drive Tsuna off the end of the cliff.

With one look, he could tell that Tsuna was in bad shape.

He just hoped that getting him out of this place would help. There was also the matter of his plan to…

* * *

Tsuna stared at the drink that had been placed into his hands, watching the water swish back and forth in the glass. He could hear chattering and laughter all around him and from his spot, he could recognize many of the faces in the area.

He still remembered the emotion that showed on everyone's faces when he appeared with Reborn. So many were in shock, others in happiness, some in worry. Tsuna tried to smile at them but he couldn't, it was too fake and unhappy. Many of the people that saw him and his depressed state just went on as if nothing was wrong and tried to speak to him like old times. Tsuna did try to respond but he couldn't for very long and eventually fell back from the crowd and to a wall. Within the mass, there were a couple of people he didn't recognize at all, probably friends of those he knew.

So in the end, the brunet just remained as far away as possible from everyone and brought his glass up to his lips for a silent sip when he noticed Reborn walking his way. His eyes stared at the man, not moving from his spot, and then turned his gaze to the other person that was right behind. It was a tall man, shorter than Reborn though, with long black hair that was tied in a braid that went all the way down to his waist. He had a similar hairstyle as Hibari but instead of a frown that the skylark (Hibari's nickname which he loathes and attacks anyone that dares say it in his presence [Mukuro being the main target]), this person had a soft smile. The man was also dressed in a silky red garb with white pants and by the looks of it, was Chinese.

They stopped in front of Tsuna but the brunet didn't bother showing that he was interested. He didn't try to smile and stared blankly into space.

"Dame Tsuna, this person is from our group. His name is Fon." Reborn stated, motioning to the said person. "Fon, this is Tsunayoshi or as I like to call him, Dame Tsuna."

Fon bowed, that smile still on his lips and observed the brunet before him with calculating eyes. "Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi."

"Likewise." The brunet muttered softly and nodded his head out of goodwill. Even though he wanted nothing more than to run and get away from everyone, his feet remained where they were at. A threatening and gun-wielding Reborn was something he'd rather not face at all.

Meanwhile, Reborn huffed at the weak reaction but it was better than nothing and tilted his fedora to the side. "Actually, today onward, Fon will be staying with you for the next couple of weeks."

This snapped Tsuna out of his daydream, his face distorting into shock. It was the first real expression he had shown ever since coming here. Reborn smirked at that. "W-What? Why me?"

"He needs somewhere to stay at since he's coming here to visit all of us but it costs a lot in order for him to stay at a hotel or rent an apartment. And none of us really have room for one extra person but you, on the other hand, do since you live alone." Reborn folded his arm and glared as if daring him to talk back.

Tsuna winced at the look he was getting and then finally sighed. He knew the real reason. They needed someone to keep an eye on him. He glanced away, giving in. "Alright, fine. And his stuff?"

"Already at your apartment."

"Oh." Tsuna huffed. 'So this has been planned.'

Fon bowed again. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, it's alright. It doesn't matter to me." At this, Tsuna stopped talking, his eyes drifting away from the two. He had a bored look in his eyes and slowly began to walk away, dragging his feet, not really sure on where to go. He had to stay somewhere in the general area since he had a feeling that Reborn was also going to make him show Fon the way back to his house.

Fon glanced to the man beside him, his smile dropping. His hands were resting together in his long baggy sleeves and sighed. "Reborn, I don't like the fact that you are using me. Why though? What is it that you want me to do?"

Reborn sneered and tilted his head to the side. "I need you to keep watch of him. For nearly four months, he suddenly stopped interacting with people. No one has seen or heard of him until today. What I need you to do is to find out why it happened and to prevent him for doing so again, but most importantly, I need you to keep him from disappearing. If I hadn't come over today and force him to appear, he would have never come and would have continued to ignore us all."

Fon listened, deep in thought, going over Reborn's words. He snapped out of it when he heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer from behind and twisted around to see Luce, who was wearing a frown on her lovely features. Aria was in her arms, not yet old enough to walk around on her own in this type of area.

"It was really sudden actually. He was such a happy-go-lucky type of guy. He was always smiling and so very cheerful then…he stopped contact." Luce sighed, holding her child closer to her body. "It's really sad. Everyone here was shocked when we found out even Reborn, though he'll never show it." With that, Reborn growled unhappily but Luce ignored it and continued. "Tsuna just stopped and we're hoping that since you need a place to stay that you could help him break out of it. Please?"

The Chinese sighed and nodded his head. "Alright since you asked, I'll do it."

Relief showed on half the occupants' faces (those that were listening in) while others didn't show anything, though it was obvious that they too were happy about the arrangement.

Fon glanced to where Tsuna had left, no longer in the room. He really had his work cut out for him.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Tell me your opinion! This is my first real Fon27, not that drabble I made before. So is it good?


	2. Chapter 2: Edging Closer

**Title:** Fallen Rain

**Pairing:** Fon27

**Rating:**M

**Summary:** For ten years, Tsuna has never gotten the chance to fall in love. Everyone around him has either fallen for someone else or has left him behind. And eventually, he gives up on ever finding that someone…until He shows up. Fon27

**Disclaimer:** don't own, that's why it's call FANfiction.

It hasn't been beta'd, anything wrong tell me!

I did realize that I accidently kept switching back and forth from house to apartment. It's really an apartment, sorry.

Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm very happy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**: Edging Closer**

"So where would you like me to go?" Fon asked as he entered the apartment. He looked around at the surroundings from his spot, taking everything in. It was really neat and everything seemed to be in order though he did spot a few places that had a couple of layers of dust.

Tsuna didn't answer immediately, taking off his shoes, and walked in, tossing his keys carelessly onto the kitchen counter. Fon blinked at the response and after a few seconds, took his boots off at the front door before stepping around the next room, wondering about. His eyes examined over the pictures that were placed all around, though there were hardly any that had people in it, most were about nature and scenery. However, there was _one_ picture that had people in it and Fon recognized them all.

It was a group photo with everyone he had met today. The Chinese stared at it, tempted to pick it up for a better look but didn't, and kept a respectable distance just in case Tsuna didn't like him touching his stuff. Still, he let his dark eyes trail over the contents within and noticed his old friends in the mass of people, though they were somewhat hard to recognize since everyone was so mismatched. He then spotted Tsuna near the side, hidden away by everyone else. There was a smile on the man's lips but as Fon looked closer, he had a gut feeling that it was fake and was only used to keep everyone happy.

As for the brunet, who had seen this coming (him having to take Fon home), was in the kitchen, getting something to drink from the refrigerator. Right now, it was dark since the party had lasted all night long, far past the usual time he would go to bed. When he still didn't answer Fon's question, the Chinese blinked and went closer, guessing that Tsuna probably didn't hear it.

"Tsunayoshi?" Fon called out, his full attention on the other. When the brunet peered back with dull brown eyes, the taller man kept himself from sighing, and voiced his question. "Where would you like me to stay?"

Tsuna sighed, placing his cup back into the refrigerator, and went around the kitchen and into the living room where Fon was standing. He motioned the other to follow and made his way towards the back area where there was a bathroom and two bedrooms. He ignored the first two doors and pushed open the door that had a creak in it where some light, most likely from the moon, slipped through it and into the dark hallway. Tsuna flipped the switch that was at the side. "Here. This is the guest room and by the looks of it, they have already placed your belongings here. Do whatever you'd like with it, doesn't matter to me. I'll be in my room, goodnight."

The brunet left the area, opening his own door, and closed it, not bothering on looking back at the other. There was an unmistakable click of the door, meaning he had locked it, and then it was all silent. The Chinese sighed deeply again, his shoulders falling, and looked slightly dejected at the reaction he was getting.

He peered into his new bedroom, examining over the place. It was plain, obvious that it hadn't been used for a long time, but nice looking. His luggage was placed neatly at the side of the bed and the shades on the windows were open, letting in the moonlight. Outside, he could see the lights of the city in the darkness and shifted closer to get a better look. He had to admit, the view wasn't bad. A small dresser where Fon could store his clothes was at the opposite side of the bed and there was another door, most likely the closet nearby. Fon sat down on his bed, finding it comfortable, and then frowned.

'Guess I better start unpacking…'

For the next week, the two had fallen into some sort of routine.

Tsuna would leave in the morning for work, always at random times, never exact. Fon, on the other hand, tried to keep up with the brunet's schedule and strike a conversation, however, it wasn't easy. It was as if Tsuna was purposefully avoiding him and Fon was quite certain that that was _exactly_ what was happening. When Fon wakes up early, Tsuna was either already gone or was going to get up extremely late. The reverse would also happen when the older man tried to wake up late. How Tsuna could go to work at such times was questionable but he managed to get information from his friends that Tsuna's job didn't require any times, just as long as he got his work done and completed.

And then when coming back in the evening, the brunet would do the same thing and return at random times, never the same. After a while, Fon only cooked enough food mostly for himself. Honestly, he had never thought he could be so lonely in his life but Tsuna really knew how to do that. Slowly as the days passed, he was regretting his decision of coming to Japan, much less taking Reborn's offer.

But one day, it changed.

Fon opened the door, stepping into the apartment after getting some groceries, and managed to get in without much trouble. Usually, Tsuna went out to get them but today Fon, being quite bored since during the day most people were at work, decided to go do it himself. He placed them on the ground inside the apartment so he could take off his boots easily and then closed the door, locking it behind him. When he peered down to pick the plastic bags up, he noticed an extra pair of shoes.

He blinked curiously and glanced at a hanging clock for the time before tilting his head to the side. 'How strange… He's never been back _this_ early before.' Holding the bags in both hands, he headed straight into the kitchen to put everything away and as he finished, all the empty sacks were tossed under the sink where they were basically stored and recycled into trash bags. Fon looked over the kitchen a little longer, making sure that everything was where it should be, and patted his hands together before gazing to the other side of the apartment.

Curiosity overwhelming him, Fon wandered towards that back area and then stopped to blink in confusion when he spotted Tsuna's bedroom door. It was still open and he pushed the frame wider to peek inside. There was no sign of the other anywhere. 'That's weird… I'm certain those are his shoes…'

Fon wandered back into the living room, his footsteps quiet, and tried to listen into his surroundings. Then he heard it. The soft sounds of breathing. The Chinese went closer to the location and peered over the couch, looking down.

And there Tsuna was, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. The brunet was all snuggled up against the cushions, burying himself deeper into it. His hands were resting next to his head and he was facing the cushions with his legs curled up. His lips were slightly parted and small puffs of air came through them at each breath. Tsuna was still wearing his work clothes, getting them all ruffled up for not taking them off, and had mostly likely come in and crash onto the couch, drifting off without meaning to.

Fon went around and sat down carefully at the side, not wanting to wake the other up. Reaching over to brush a couple of bangs out of the face, giving himself perhaps the first full view of the other, his dark eyes trailed over the soft peaceful expression before reaching out with both hands, picking up the younger man from below in a bridal style. The brunet made a soft sound of protest, having been taken away from his comfort zone, and squirmed in the grasp a little before rubbing his face into Fon's chest, thinking that it was his pillow. His thin fingers reached up to grip the front of the red garb and curled up once more. Fon chuckled in amusement at the action and with ease, carried the other into Tsuna's bedroom.

Placing the brunet on top of the bed, he went around the room, opening the dark blue curtains slightly to let some of the setting sunlight in. The orange and reddish glow flowed into the room, bouncing off anything that could reflect, giving a better appearance to the once dark room, and made it look normal. There were some small things here and there that gave it a bit more definition but Fon could see some spots where something had been there previously, the difference in the layers of dust giving it away. Some of those missing spots were evidently pictures that had once been hanging or sitting (like on the drawer) there. A couple of the frames that were still in the room were face down on wood, preventing anyone from seeing the contents unless Fon flipped it up. He resisted the temptation of doing so.

Once he finished examining the room, he went back to Tsuna and processed to strip the younger man down to his shirt and pants. Fon placed the items that were in his hands neatly on the bedside with the shoes on the ground before tucking Tsuna into bed. The brunet made a slight mutter under his breath before burying himself into the covers, pulling them closer to his body cutely. Fon watched from the side, his hands together within his sleeves, and heard the younger man let out a sigh in content. He smiled softly at that and reached over to push a couple of bangs that had fallen over away. Right after, he made his way out, shutting the door behind him, but not before taking one last look at the other.

The next morning came a surprise.

For the first time since Fon had stayed with Tsuna, the owner of the apartment was sitting at the kitchen counter eating. The Chinese had an expression of surprise and stood still in the hallway, staring in shock. Tsuna, meanwhile, made no movement to leave and was flipping through the pages of the newspaper with no hurry, eyes glancing over the articles until he found one that interested him. A plate sat in front of him with two pieces of toast both with some jam and butter on top, one of them hallway finished. Tsuna glanced up when he heard Fon took a step forward from the hallway, his fingers caught in the pages.

Fon blinked, thinking for a second that he was imagining things but still even after rubbing his eyes, Tsuna remained there, watching him back. Offering a warm smile, the Chinese slowly came closer. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna."

The older man blinked again and tilted his head slightly. "Huh?"

Add another shocker to his growing list, the brunet was _actually_ talking to him.

"My name, just call me Tsuna." The younger man spoke before biting down on his piece of toast, hearing the crunching sound echo in the room. Fon came closer and went into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to get something to drink. His dark eyes continued to observe, his curiosity sparked. And still Tsuna remained at his spot, not moving, but once he finished his food, he put everything away, maneuvering around the older man to put the dishes into the sink, quickly rinsing them. Tsuna then picked up his things for work that had been placed on the couch, though as he went towards the door, he paused as he opened the frame, the hinges creaking. He knew that Fon was watching him from the side and was listening for anything. Tsuna peered back, a small tint of red on his face. "T-Thanks."

He closed the door right after that, leaving Fon behind. The Chinese blinked, his hands coming out of the sleeves. The surprised look that marred his face turned into a small smile.

He was finally making process through that brick wall at long last.

* * *

From then on, Tsuna came back to a more regular time though his mornings were still strange. Sometimes he would be forced to leave early, other times late. The only way Fon would know if Tsuna had left or not simply because the brunet would leave his door open a crack, telling older man that the other was either already gone or awake.

But during dinner was the only time they truly got to talk properly. Fon didn't mind the younger man as much anymore and liked listening to him when he started blabbing on certain things. Tsuna was very open but there were still some parts of himself he kept silent, the parts that Fon needed to know the most about. Still, he was beginning to see the old Tsuna that everyone cared a lot for and understood why Reborn wanted him to help. The brunet was very loveable. It was hard not to care about him

"So Yamamoto and Gokudera is a couple, correct?" Fon asked over dinner.

Tsuna nodded. "They've been together since high school and throughout college but they were in denial for a long time before they decided to date. It was funny to watch them make passes at each other when they thought no one was looking. But it's also kinda hard to be around them sometimes. It makes me feel like I'm a third wheel or something. It's uncomfortable."

"I understand that feeling quite well." Fon raised his chopsticks to his mouth, taking a bite. Today, Tsuna had come home earlier than usual and had decided to cook instead of Fon, not that the older man minded. The brunet knew how to cook quite well, probably because he's so used to being alone. And eating out everyday does get tiring after a while, if not expensive.

Tsuna went silent at that answer and continued to finish up his food. He was almost done when he paused, glancing up at the other. "So what do you do all day? I mean, I doubt you stay here the whole time."

Fon tilted his head at that, not expecting the question. "Ah, yes, well I just wonder around the city and sometimes visit my friends. It's nice to actually see them in person then listen and talk to them over the phone. It has been a long time." The Chinese noticed the look he was getting but couldn't recognize it and continued speaking. "The eight of us, Reborn, Colonello, Lal, and everyone else went to school and college together. I was studying aboard at that time and somewhat blended in with them. We were always together even though we were really an odd group to begin with and all of us were very close to each other to a point, but after college, everyone had to go their separate ways. As you probably already know, I went to China. Still, even with that, we kept in touch."

"I see."

"But I'm quite happy in coming to visit Japan. I get to see everyone. It's been a long time since that's happen." Fon eyed the other across the table, his food forgotten. "Tell me, do you have anyone?"

Tsuna paused at that, his good natured attitude slipping away. His fingers twitched at that and tried to keep calm before shaking his head.

"Really?" Fon looked surprised. His lips were slightly parted, and placed his chopsticks onto the plate. "One would think that someone as kindhearted as you would have someone by now."

The brunet suddenly went silent. Instantly, he placed his dish into the sink and began walking away. Fon, shocked by such a reaction, made his way up from the counter to follow when Tsuna paused in the middle of the hallway. The younger man glanced back and though his expression was hard to see since the bangs were covering his eyes, the tone of voice gave him away. The older man's fingers clenched at it and watched a sad smile appear below the bangs, the only visible feature.

"_It's because I'm so kind that no one wants me_."

Fon didn't have enough time to process that statement before the other was gone, the bedroom door closed shut. He stood outside, blinking his eyes. No light came on from underneath the door and there was only silence.

* * *

"So how has it been, Fon?" Reborn asked, settled into a coffee shop with a cup of espresso in his fingers. The steam from the liquid floated up into the air and vanished when it reached a certain point, dissipating. Fon, on the other hand, had some bottled tea in his hands, staring at it so his eyes could concentrate on something. He sipped on the liquid quietly, not ready to talk, and tried to gather his thoughts. During the time he had spent talking with Tsuna, he had gotten a lot of information he needed, however, there were still some bits that didn't make any sense and some that were just leading to more questions. It was a never-ending spiral. Quite honestly, Fon didn't think trying to figure out someone so simple would be so hard.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Fon glanced up at Reborn. "I've managed to get Tsuna to open up to a point. He still keeps quiet on certain things though. But from what I've observed, he's really kindhearted and pleasant. I can see why you were so concerned." Fon brought the can up to his lips.

Reborn lifted an eyebrow up from below his fedora. "Oh? So he's starting to talk. Did you figure out what's wrong? There isn't someone that's keeping him like that is there?" Reborn eyed his older friend, his cup clinking on the table, and leaned back against the chair. His arms were folded across his chest and glanced down at his espresso then to the Chinese that sat across the table. His fedora was tilted slightly to the side, covering a portion of his face.

"He has no one." Fon stated instantly, a frown on his lips. "No one at all. From what I can tell, he's far too kind, so much so that no one would want to go on a date with him. Also, because of that, he feels so uncomfortable whenever he's with everyone. He sees everyone together and can't stand it so he does the best thing. He runs away. And he's aware of that and doesn't want to change that fact."

Reborn blinked, his fingers pausing as he wrapped them around his cup just as he was able to lift it up. His hands remained there, wandering about what Fon had meant, and stared at his drink.

Fon closed his eyes and sighed deeply. There were still a couple of pieces missing. His mind had managed to piece together many things, things that hadn't been spoken, but still he had his limits and he couldn't read minds. But he knew he had another problem, he was running out of time, he only has a few more weeks left before he needed to return back to China.

He had to figure this problem and its solution and fast.

* * *

Well there's chapter two, yes! Hope this is going as I planned.


	3. Chapter 3: Fade

**Title:** Fallen Rain

**Pairing:** Fon27

**Rating:**M

**Summary:** For ten years, Tsuna has never gotten the chance to fall in love. Everyone around him has either fallen for someone else or has left him behind. And eventually, he gives up on ever finding that someone…until He shows up. Fon27

**Disclaimer:** don't own, that's why it's call FANfiction.

It hasn't been beta'd, anything wrong tell me!

And to those that been questioning! Yes, the M rating means something (*wink*wink*)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

**Fade**

It was well known among those that knew Tsuna that he wasn't much of an outdoor person and he probably never will. He'd rather stay inside his apartment where it was cool and comfortable then in the hot scorching sun that seemed to burn him every time he went out. That would probably explain why he was a little on the pale side (not getting much sun) but he never bothered to change his ways. He knew he was becoming a bit of a hermit but the problem was that he didn't mind it at all. Tsuna enjoyed staying inside and would only leave his tiny kingdom when absolutely necessary (like work).

But with Fon in the picture now, things were slowly starting to change.

Tsuna sat in front of the TV and stared at the screen in boredom, flipping through the channels repeatedly. He was currently leaning on the couch, his head on the armrest with a pillow in-between, cushioning him. His fingers held tightly around the changer with his thumb continuously pressing the up-button, still not sure on what to watch. At the moment, there wasn't really anything on or anything that was catching his interest. Most of it was shows he had already seen or it was the news but he didn't really have any interest in the outside world beyond his doorstep (besides the important stuff).

Glancing up at Fon when the older man came around the corner, the brunet watched Fon sit down in a chair beside him, tossing his long braid back with a single push. Tsuna, deciding to get a better look at the other, flipped over so that he was on his stomach and crawled forward a little so that his chest was on the armrest. Shifting a little more, he held out the remote and waved it to catch Fon's attention. "I can't seem to find anything interesting today. You can choose."

Fon eyed the remote and then politely shook his head, pushing the changer back. "No, thank you. I'll just watch whatever you choose."

The brunet pouted at that, burying his face into the pillow. "Oh, come on, take it. I don't see anything I want to watch so I want to leave it up to you." He gave a frown when the other still refused and began flipping through the channels again in boredom once more, shifting around in his spot so he could get a better look at the TV (his head was now on the armrest). And because of his movements, his caramel-colored hair was scattered across the pillow and needing an extra push so that his head could see better, he brought his free hand below the cushion to bring it up higher.

The Chinese glanced at the other for a while, observing him with his dark eyes that seemed to be calculating something, and had his arms folded neatly in his lap. Time passed some more before he spoke, finally deciding to get some answers he really badly needed. "Tsuna, if I could have a moment, I have a question to ask you." The brunet tilted his head at that, momentarily pausing his channel surfing to look at the other in question. He blinked his large eyes curiously, interested in what the older man had to say. Fon continued. "I've been wondering about this for a while but where do you go during the time after work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like at the beginning, you would disappear and come back home at random times. Where would you go during those hours?"

Tsuna tilted his head back into its original position and buried himself deeper into the couch. He didn't answer at first as if thinking if he should say or not but finally gave in with a sigh when he saw Fon's earnest expression. "Well... I would go down to the river and hide underneath one of the bridges."

Fon was about to open his mouth to question further when Tsuna beat him to it.

The brunet looked slightly nervous, obvious that he hasn't told anyone about this yet. "Under the bridge, it's really quiet and no one really goes down there either so I always get the entire place to myself." He looked away and turned back to the TV, changing the channel again. He finally settled it on the news and tossed the controller onto the coffee table in front. "I happen to like the gentle sounds of the water it makes down there, it's really relaxing. It's as if everything is standing still for just a few moments, that all my problems temporally leaves me alone and exits my mind for that instant." Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing. "As for the time thing, I have a tendency to lose track of it without meaning to and sometimes, before I realize it, two or three and sometimes even four hours have passed. You know, down there, I sometimes like to believe that time skips when I enter and leave. It's a silly thing and I know it." Tsuna was prepared for some snide remark or something along those lines but Fon just smiled warmly, offering nothing but sincere comfort.

"Perhaps you should bring me there one day then. It might be fun." Fon's lips were still curving upward, bending his body forward to get a better look at the younger man. As he did that, his long braid started to slip over his shoulder, inching downward.

Tsuna just blushed at the older man's words and behavior and hid his face into the pillow so that the other couldn't see it. "M-Maybe later..." A muffled mutter came from the cushion, almost hard to make out.

"Oh?" The Chinese chuckled. "Well then, I'll have to hold you to that." Fon still had that smile on and Tsuna couldn't bring himself to leave the comfort of the darkness of the pillow to look at the other.

Finally, Tsuna momentarily glanced up in defeat after a few seconds and sighed. "Well if we're going to ask each other things, can I ask a question?" When the brunet got a nod in return, he lighted up slightly. "Why do you always wear the same red garb, the same outfit? Don't you have anything different? Like maybe a different color? Blue or green, perhaps?"

Fon, surprised by the question (he had been suspecting something about himself like his past or along those lines), brought one of his red sleeves up to his face and stared at it. The red and white colors reflected off his eyes. "Hmm? Good question. I honestly don't really know. Maybe I _should_ get some news ones, it might be a nice change from the usual." He glanced to the brunet with his usual cheerful smile, leaning to the side, his braid at last coming down his shoulder and over his chest, "Perhaps you'd like to help me choose when I go shopping."

Tsuna jumped at that, startled at the announcement, and instantly waved his hands. "N-No thanks..." The brunet looked away again, changing the channel once more to pull his attention away.

But Fon wasn't going to give up like that, he could get quite persistent when he wanted to and shuffled a little closer. "Oh, come on, you're the one that suggested it so you better be the one to take responsibility in helping me pick out some new ones." The Chinese chuckled at Tsuna's shocked expression and reached over to ruffle the caramel-colored hair. The other just squeaked at the touch, turning to a deeper shade of red before pulling himself away, sitting up.

Tsuna, after managing to calm himself down, pouted at the childish way he was getting treated, his hands covering his even messier hair, trying to protect it from getting worse. He rubbed his spiky locks to try and straighten it back up while his hands made half-attempts in swatting Fon's hands away, preventing another attack to his hair from happening again. "Meanie." He huffed and shook his head, getting his spikes back into their original position. His honey orbs stared at Fon for a moment when he realized something, surprise appearing on his face.

Fon tilted his head at the sudden change of expression, slightly taken back and at the same time, worried (he wasn't sure where that had come from himself). "Yes, what is it?"

"You know…this is the longest time anyone has ever been around me. Not even Reborn or my friends have stayed this long. They are always doing something else and leaving me behind, not that I mind. It would be kinda awkward if I did follow along." Tsuna brought his hands into his lap since he was sitting up, clutching his clothes. "They were always with someone else and when they are, I can't really bring myself to go out with them even if they _are_ the ones that invited me. I want nothing more than to disappear from…there and hole myself back into my room where I'm safe and alone. I feel secure here in my little home."

"Tsuna..." Before Fon realized what he was doing, he had gotten up from his spot, making his way to Tsuna's side. His arms wrapped around the smaller person, holding him dearly while lifting the other up to his feet. He didn't know why he did such a thing but it felt right and as he pulled Tsuna closer to his body, he figured out that he liked the feeling. "It's okay, you know." Fon whispered into the ear, rubbing a comforting hand on the back. During that time, he couldn't see the brunet's blushing face from his spot but Tsuna knew that he was redder than Fon's clothes. However, he never bothered to budge from where he was at, standing there dumbly.

Slowly, the brunet sighed, returning the embrace, and closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his lips.

This wasn't so bad...

* * *

As the two grew closer, they were normally seen in each other's company, never far apart. And whenever the brunet didn't have to go to work, Fon and Tsuna tended to go out together, well, actually, it was more like Fon would force Tsuna to get out of the apartment (like stated at the beginning, Tsuna never liked going outside unless necessary). The Chinese man would use whatever excuse he could think of to get the both of them outside and once he managed to figure out how to do so, it became much easier to drag the younger man out each and every time.

They went almost everywhere, never leaving each other's side, not that Fon would allow that to happen. He had learned from the first incident that if he allowed Tsuna to walk out of his sight, the brunet would disappear again and reappear back at the apartment hours later. Sometimes, he had to keep a firm grip on Tsuna's arm as reassurance and every once in a while, hold something the brunet wanted back to make sure Tsuna would _actually_ return (it could be from a store or even from the bathroom [Fon was still trying to figure out how Tsuna had disappeared from a bathroom when he was guarding the door and when there were no windows in the said room]).

Now and then while wandering around the city, they ended up meeting with a couple of their friends and Tsuna would have instantly run away upon sight if Fon hadn't kept that same firm grip on the arm. Those that saw them tended to smile at the sight, glad that Tsuna was finally getting out of his apartment, and though he was still quiet around them, they were thanking Fon nonetheless. It was a much better improvement from before.

And slowly before Fon's eyes, Tsuna was morphing back into his usual self (what he has been told) and started to smile slightly more often. The older man started to notice some of those other changes (besides the smiles) like how talking to Tsuna was getting easier and he was more open about things than before. In the end, Fon didn't mind the changes at all. He was actually enjoying his time with the brunet.

And during those times, Tsuna was happy, he really was. It had been such a long time since he has ever felt like that.

_But __eventually, he knew that that would all end one day._

And that time came sooner than he liked it to.

Fon had to leave for China.

When he told that to Tsuna one day, those dreading news, Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and surprise and then it fell, disappearing all at once.

His soft rosy lips whispered under his breath, full of depression.

"Ah...I knew it was too good to be true."

Fon, once hearing it, had questioned that phrase and expression he had gotten at that one moment but no matter how much he asked for the answers to his questions, Tsuna remained quiet. They continued as usual, their little outings and conversations, but there was a more reluctance on the brunet's part. It was hard to notice the sudden change of attitude to anyone if Fon hadn't been living with the other for over a month and more. Tsuna would just smile, one so fake that without knowing, made Fon lose his own. The older man couldn't get himself to give that small smile he always gave to the brunet whenever they were together.

And when the day came for him to leave, Fon watched as Tsuna waved goodbye from the outside of the apartment complex, standing next to the street. The Chinese managed to give a hug, say his goodbyes to the little brunet, and after a few moments, walked towards the taxi. Looking back sadly, he wasn't sure if he had done more harm to the other than good. And with those thoughts, he realized that there were still some things that hadn't been answered at all, all of those leftover questions that were still running repeatedly in his head like _why_ Tsuna had isolated himself so much from everyone else? Though he had figured out parts of it, he hadn't managed to piece the entire truth together.

As he stepped into the taxi with Luce and Aria (his luggage in the trunk), he watched Tsuna from the side window as they drove off until the brunet vanished from view, his eyes observing for _something_. He wasn't exactly sure on _what_ he was looking for and he knew that with his departure, he would _never_ find out.

Still, his thoughts on Tsuna never left him alone even as he stepped in line to get his flight ticket. There was a strong nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him repeatedly that he should have stayed a little longer, stayed with Tsuna.

That he shouldn't have left at all.

But regardless, he had to go home eventually.

Just as he got to the front, he heard a cell phone go off.

His eyes turned to the source.

Luce had a smile on her face as she placed the device next to her left ear while her right hand held onto her daughter. Aria was looking curiously all around, head turning his way and that.

And then Luce's smile disappeared.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?" The woman cried out, getting some heads to turn her way. Aria looked up curiously, clutching her mother. For a moment, Fon felt himself freezing to his spot, dread bubbling in his stomach. Luce, letting go of her daughter, placed her now free hand up to her mouth, eyes wide, and then came running up to Fon. Aria remained where she was at, head tilted cutely to the side, not sure on what was going on.

The taller man leaned over the railing well aware that they were getting looks from everyone. He hoped and prayed to whomever out there that this wasn't about who he thought it was. Nonetheless, he kept calm and spoke. "Did something happen, Luce?"

"_Tsuna has disappeared_!"

Fon was certain he heard a crack from within his heart.

* * *

Ohhh, cliff hanger! I feel very evil right now…not really. It was going to happen eventually.


	4. Chapter 4: Return

**Title:** Fallen Rain

**Pairing:** Fon27

**Rating:**M

**Summary:** For ten years, Tsuna has never gotten the chance to fall in love. Everyone around him has either fallen for someone else or has left him behind. And eventually, he gives up on ever finding that someone…until He shows up. Fon27

**Disclaimer:** don't own, that's why it's call FANfiction.

It hasn't been beta'd, anything wrong tell me!

* * *

"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." Rose Kennedy

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return**

"W-What?" Fon couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing it right? It just couldn't happen…_right_?

"Reborn went to check up on him today only to find him gone." Luce clutched her phone for dear life before glancing outside where it was pouring. The wind was blowing wildly but it wasn't hard enough to cancel any flights seeing as the planes were still coming in and departing. People outside were running around, trying to protect themselves with what little shelter they had, sometimes a magazine or newspaper, and would try to hide underneath. Taxi cars were coming in and out, their windshield wipers on the fastest mode possible to allow them to see through the wall of rain. "And there's a storm outside. Oh dear… Where could he have gone in this type of weather?"

The complexion on Fon's face turned white and he felt his stomach dropping in fear. He would have dropped his luggage in horror if he wasn't already keeping a firm grip on it.

The mother sighed and reached down to grasp Aria's hand. She tried to smile, to improve this dreadful situation that had fallen upon them. "W-Well, I guess we shouldn't worry so much, right now everyone is currently looking for him. It shouldn't take too long before he's found." She gave a nod but Fon was certain that it was more for her sake. To reassure herself that everything was going to be okay. "Right now, you need to get onto a plane to get home. Go on." Luce tried to smile again and gave a harsh shove to get Fon moving when he hadn't budged an inch. Moving back into line, his thoughts ran wild within and only shifted his feet when the person in front moved. As he got to the front, he bit the bottom of his lip, still unable to decide on what to do.

"Hello, sir. Where will you be heading today?" The attendant smiled, not knowing what was going on.

Fon bit his lip harder and glanced back at Luce for a second. His luggage was held tightly in his hands, almost turning his fingers white, and gazed outside for a moment to look at the rain before back to the attendant. Taking a deep breath, he took a step back and went out of the line. The attendant looked at him strangely at his action, calling out to him, but he ignored her and went straight to Luce. He closed his eyes for a second, knowing that this was the right thing to do. He just knew it. "Let's go, Luce."

The mother blinked in surprise, mouth wide open in shock. "Huh? Wait, you need to go home! You need to get your ticket!"

The man just smiled softly, not caring about what he had just done. Plus, he could always get a new ticket later on. Raising a hand, his free one, he placed it gently onto Luce's shoulder and tilted his head. "I can't leave, not like this. I'd be worried the entire time so I'm going to stay and help. And anyway, Tsuna is _my_ responsibly. I've been watching him for so long that perhaps I know him better than anyone else now. No… I know I do." Fon reached downward, taking Luce's other hand, and basically dragged her outside to where the taxis were located. All a while, he didn't listen to a single word his friend said behind and somewhat shoved (as nicely as possible, this is Fon after all) into the back seat and got the driver to go.

"Seriously, Fon, what are you doing?" Luce cried out from behind, Aria sitting next to her. "I know you're worried but…" She trailed off, not sure on how to continue that sentence. But, what? She wasn't sure.

As they were going down the street, Fon glanced back with a smile, his luggage in the trunk. Color had come back to his face and he looked more alive than ever before. His long braid was over his left houlder, coming down to his lap. "I just have to. I'm worried about Tsuna too. I wouldn't be able to leave here in peace if I didn't know for sure if he was alright. If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself." The Chinese gave the driver directions back to the apartment he had shared with the brunet as the words settled into Luce's mind. But she still didn't like it… However, she knew it was the truth. She had noticed it over the time she had watched the two interact. They were close, closer than anyone has ever gotten before and because of that, they looked so happy in each other's presence. If there was one person that knew Tsuna the best, it was Fon.

"Oh, Fon…"

"It's fine. It's my choice." The black-haired man nodded and went back to the window, looking through the rain-covered glass. It was hard to see even with the windshield wiper going as fast as it could. "So tell me, what has happened so far?"

Luce sighed and leaned forward, Aria still next to her. She had given up on changing her friend's mind, it was too late now. "All we know is that he's somewhere on the streets. He's not at home and everyone is running through every building they can find searching. But at the moment, no one has been able to spot him or else someone would have messaged the rest of us."

"I see…" Fon turned towards the window, deep in thought. As they entered the streets, they immediately went on the lookout for the brunet but the rain made it hard. Everyone on the street had umbrellas that would cover their heads and the windows were already blurry from the water. It was nearly impossible.

Fon sighed to himself. 'Where could he have gone? Come on, remember. There has to be something.' His eyes glanced around the area, traveling over the buildings. As they went over a bridge, he stared at the river, watching the rain hit, and traveled up to another bridge that was further away. Suddenly, it hit to him.

_"Well... I would go down to the river and hide underneath one of the bridges."_

_"Under the bridge, it's really quiet and no one really goes down there either so I always get the entire place to myself…I happen to like the gentle sounds of the water it makes down there, it's really relaxing. It's as if everything is standing still for just a few moments, that all my problems temporally leaves me alone and exits my mind for that instant."_

Fon's eyes widened as the memory appeared in his mind. He reacted instantly.

"_Stop_!"

In that instant, the driver pressed the brake, skidding along the wet concrete, and would have spun out of control if the driver hadn't kept the wheel straight. Fon didn't wait for long as he was out the door and running through the rain, his long hair dangling behind. He didn't even hear Luce calling out for him for him nor did he care as he got drenched in the cold rain, his silk clothes sticking to his skin, getting heavy as each passing moment. The wind only made it worse and he could feel his body going numb as he fought against it.

His hair clung to his skin and as he reached the slope to the river, he turned his head and made his braid flip back and forth. Immediately when he decided on one (the one that was the closest to the apartment), he started running towards it as fast as he could and as he got close to it, he made his way down the slope and into the grass on the bottom. He was now next to the rushing water that was steadily rising up. Racing forward, his feet would splash into the puddles of water that were steadily growing, the insides of his brown boots soaked. And as he got closer, it was there he spotted a small bundle hiding underneath the bridge. Fon's eyes widened at the sight and quickened his pace towards it, only slowing his steps as he went under and into cover. Taking deep breaths, he eyed the thing carefully, puffs of air appearing before his lips, and he shivered from the cold once he stopped. "T-Tsuna?"

Uncurling, the person looked up curiously, still clinging to his legs tightly. Large honey eyes blinked at the sight. Instantaneously, Tsuna jumped off the rock he had been sitting on and took a step forward, almost tripping in shock. Disbelief was evident in his eyes and rubbed them to make sure what he was seeing before him was real. "F-Fon? W-What…"

The Chinese man sighed in relief and stepped forward, pushing some of his bangs out of his face. He felt like a great weight on his shoulders has been lifted. Tsuna was there before him, completely fine. "Oh, thank goodness." Reaching forward, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, burying his face into the neck, and took in the warmth the other had since his body was so cold. He was so happy…so very happy.

Immediately, Tsuna blushed at the contact and pressed his hands into Fon's chest to put some distance. "F-Fon? What happened to you? And you're soaking wet!" He roughly yanked back, looking over the man in front of him, ignoring the spots of water that has gotten onto his clothes. All he needed to see was the other shivering ever so slightly before moving closer. "Ahh… You're going to get sick."

Fon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his fingers reaching up to touch and caress Tsuna's left check. A fluttering sensation appeared in his heart and it just felt so right to him, that everything was as it should. The brunet stopped all movements, his eyes watching curiously. And then slowly Fon's pale hand drifted downward, brushing against the younger man's lips.

"F-Fon?" Whispering the name, Tsuna watched the other's face get just mere inches away from his own. The taller man sighed once more, wondering if he should really be doing this, but gave into his desire, pushing the rest of the distance and closing it off with their lips, crushing them together. A muffled squeak came from Tsuna, his face heating up but that one sound gave Fon the chance he needed to slip his tongue inside. He spent no time in mapping out the brunet's mouth, tasting and probing every curve he could.

A soft strangled moan came from Tsuna and slowly he started to return the kiss. It was hesitant and careful but once the burnet was comfortable with the touches and what was going on, he leaned further in. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, tongues tangled together but neither of them cared. Their hands went around, touching and feeling what they could. It was so warm… A droplet or two of water would fall from Fon's bangs, hitting the brunet's cheeks and slid down but it didn't bother Tsuna at all.

That was until Fon pulled back for a cough.

This made the brunet snap out of his lustful daze and blush bright red. That simple cough was followed by another and then another. "Ah…You're starting to get sick! We should start heading back home before it gets any worse!" He didn't allow Fon to have a chance to reply back and ran outside with his hand clasped around the others tightly. The cold rain pelted him painfully but he ignored the feeling to keep running. Luckily, his apartment wasn't too far away and they were both made it inside before he knew it. Tsuna had water dripping from his hair and clothes but to Fon, the brunet looked absolutely delectable.

Immediately, the Chinese man turned away from the sight before he could do anything he wasn't so sure about and rubbed his forehead gently. 'I'm really starting to losing control of myself whenever I'm around him.' Placing his long sleeve against his face to keep his hair away from falling back down, he was literally dragged to the elevator by Tsuna, unable to resist. The two of them got a couple of looks from those that were in the lobby but it wasn't accusing since it was still pouring outside. But the cleaners did throw a glare or two their way since they were dripping water everywhere and leaving a trail of it behind. The older man coughed once more and could feel his breathing getting heavier at each passing second.

Tsuna, on the other hand, blushed when he saw the sight of Fon. The way the clothes were clinging to the Chinese man left nothing much to the imagination and made Tsuna turn redder at his running thoughts. He didn't dare think in fear of where it might go.

As they reached the apartment and entered, Tsuna instantly started shoving the Chinese man towards the bathroom. "You need a warm shower right now! Hurry! Before your cold gets any worse."

Fon glanced back as he was pushed into the room. "What about you? You're wet too." He coughed again after that, covering his mouth.

"Well, I'm not the one that is already sick! Now don't argue with me! And don't lock the door either, I'll need to bring some dry clothes for you to wear." Tsuna grumbled, quickly turning on the water to almost scorching hot.

Fon chuckled, a mischievous thought running through his head and walked over, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. He leaned in, burying his cold face into the crook of Tsuna's neck, and pressed a kiss against the skin. "If you'd like to know, you're welcome to peek."

At once, Tsuna blushed bright red, almost dropping the towel he had just grabbed, and made a loud squeak in response.

The other was now laughing, watching as the brunet yanked away from him and stare with wide eyes. A couple of stutters came from poor Tsuna as he tried to talk but nothing came out correctly. Fon, deciding to tease the other further, started to unbutton his clothes and in reply, the younger man jumped out of the room, panicking. The brunet slammed the door shut and waited outside, hearing the other laugh at his reaction. When the Chinese man opened the door slightly to hand over his clothes, Tsuna turned to the side so that he couldn't catch sight of anything he didn't really want to see and held onto the wet garbs tightly.

"As you said, I'm not going to lock the door, just come in anytime you want." Fon leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the check, chuckling as he viewed Tsuna's face blush once more.

Shuffling away, the brunet tried to get away and out of sight as fast as possible, disappearing around the corner. The older man, on the other hand, laughed some more, loving every reaction Tsuna gave, before heading back into the room to get himself warmed up. As Tsuna ran around, he changed his clothes and managed to get his hair dry during the process before settling into the kitchen. He wandered around the little room in frustration before deciding to prepare hot water for some tea and left to gather some dry clothes for Fon (they were just a pair of pants and a long-sleeve shirt). He went back to the bathroom to put them inside, still hearing the sound of running water, and then ran out without even looking.

As Tsuna finished putting together his tea, he decided to wait at his kitchen table, sipping on his drink and liked the heat it brought to his bones. And during that time, he managed to calm down, but his thoughts couldn't leave from those kisses and blushed brightly all over again. The places where Fon's lips had touched felt like they were burning his skin but not painfully. It was a pleasant sensation and slowly reached up with a hand to touch the spot Fon had recently kissed (his cheek) before sighing loudly. 'Way too much drama in one day. He leaves and then comes back and kisses me… Oh my god! His plane!'

Suddenly, a warm body pressed up against his own from behind, keeping Tsuna seated and from standing up, with thin fingers wrapping around the cup and the brunet's hands. The mug was pulled away, tugged out of the brunet's grasp. Tsuna gasped at the sudden touches and glanced up to see Fon, slowly drinking the rest of his tea. As he stared, he realized that they had just shared an indirect kiss.

Fon kept the cup close to his lips, sipping on it leisurely while keeping himself balanced. After a few seconds, the cup was pulled away. "Before you start asking things, I think there is something that needs to happen first. Yes, I'm well aware that I'm not on a plane. Why? Because I came back for you, I heard that you went missing."

Tsuna tilted his head at this. "Missing? When?"

Raising an eyebrow, Fon sadly pulled away from Tsuna, staring down at the brunet. "Today… Reborn came over here to see you and couldn't find you. After that, everyone went onto a search party to find you. Now that I mentioned that, I wonder what happened to Luce. I did just leave her like that in the taxi with all my stuff and strangely she didn't arrive here. Must have gone home instead. Well, I should probably call her tomorrow morning to make sure that everything is alright."

"Wait…you left _Luce_? Alone?"

"Yeah. I ran out when I suddenly remembered one of our conversations. I hope she's not mad at me."

Tsuna gave a face, not really sure on how to react to that. "I think you might want to make that call now…"

After a few moments, Fon replied. "I'll text her…right now." Disappearing with his phone (which was still oddly working even though it was wet) but before that, Fon had placed the mug back into Tsuna's hands. The brunet tightened his grip around it and stared. He wanted to drink the rest of it but at the same time… He blushed at the thought. Tsuna had been so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Fon finishing his message and coming up behind him (and was even coughing loudly) but the Chinese man didn't bother the other, observing and not saying a word.

Silently chuckling at the sight, Fon knew _exactly_ what was going on, it was so _obvious_. He had just finished sending a long text to Luce, saying that he was sorry for leaving her like that and that he'll pay for the taxi fare. He was also letting her know that he had found Tsuna and brought him home, making sure that he'll stay with the brunet the entire time and that Tsuna hadn't really went missing, just taking a walk. Bending over, Fon smiled softly at the expression and stepped around. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck, not letting the other know until he placed some pressure.

"Hiieeee!" A screech came from Tsuna, dropping the mug in his hands in shock. It clattered on the table but luckily didn't flip over and spill the rest of the contents onto the wood. "F-Fon!"

The Chinese man just laughed at the reaction before breaking out into a cough, pulling back for a moment to cover his mouth. His eyes were closed shut and his head was starting to throb painfully. He swayed a little before shaking his head to clear his vision.

Standing up, Tsuna raced to the man's side. "Okay, Fon, you need to get some rest. You're _definitely_ sick now."

"I guess…" Fon coughed for a moment, cutting his words, his lungs starting to hurt from the force. "…some rest is an order."

"Obviously."

Leaning over, the taller man gave a weak smile. "Then I'm in your care." He shifted closer and placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulders, not because he wanted to touch the other but because he was starting to feel dizzy. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with to you tonight."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna nodded, unable to find an argument with that since he noticed that Fon's complexion was starting to get pale. Instantly, he started making his way with the older man beside him towards his bedroom. It was obvious that Tsuna wasn't going to be leaving Fon's side at all tonight. After all, the older man was in no condition to be doing anything. Carefully, he tucked the older man into his bed but not before watching him untie his long black hair and scatter the strands around his body. Tsuna got the bed ready and turned to get a look over the other's face but before that happened, he was pulled into his own bed.

"F-Fon?" Tsuna lifted himself up, blinking curiously. It wasn't until the other laid down on the other side with an arm wrapped around his waist that he realized his position. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when a finger reached up to touch his lips, silencing him.

"Just stay with me. I'm tired." Fon smiled softly. "Alright?"

Squirming a little, Tsuna nodded and shifted closer. The covers were thrown over their forms, all nestled together. The bed sheets immediately tangled around their bodies and for once, Tsuna smiled in comfort, nuzzling into Fon's chest. It's been a long time since he had ever felt this comfortable and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. The other ran his fingers through the caramel-colored hair, examining the soft expression. Perhaps this could end well.

_

* * *

_

Ring…Ring…

"The number you have called is not at home right now. Please leave a message after the tone."

"Hey, Tsuna are you home right now? Luce said you are. Pick up the phone."

Fon's eyes fluttered open, waking up from the noise. He blinked his eyes tiredly, his vision blurry before clearing up, and glanced outside. The storm was still going on, raging against the glass window since the curtains were wide open. His head was pounding and he felt so weak, his body heavy. In all honestly, he felt like shit. Everything hurt and his throat was sore. Coughing a bit, he covered his mouth and right after, he tried to take a deep breath. Not wanting to get up since he was so comfortable right now, he closed his eyes again, wanting to drift back to sleep.

____

Ring…Ring…

_Ring…Ring…_

"The number you have called is not at home right now. Please leave a message after the tone."

"Tsuna, this is Haru. Are you home? Everyone says you are. Pick up please."

_Ring…Ring…_

'Guess I have no choice.' Fon got up, slipping out of the bed and from the tangle of limbs, and wobbled slightly as he tried to remain standing. He was a little curious as to why Tsuna could sleep through the noise but shrugged his shoulders. 'He's probably used to it.' Meanwhile, the phone continued to ring and he opened the door to the living room where it was at. Picking it up, he sighed with relief as the annoying noise stopped. "Hello?"

There was a silence on the other end.

"You're not Jyudaime… Where's Jyudaime? And who the fuck are you?"

Fon winced at the yell and pulled the phone away from his ear. "He's here with me. And this is Fon."

"Can I speak to him? Is he alright! He's not hurt, is he?"

"No, he's sleeping right now." He yawned before breaking out into a cough. "And you woke me up too."

"Why would you be sleeping too?"

"We're sleeping together."

There was another silence.

Realizing how that could be misinterpreted, Fon instantly pulled the phone away and just in time. A yell broke through it and Fon eyed the device before cutting off the line with one quick press of a button. Placing the phone back into its slot, he was about to walk away and go back to bed when the phone began to ring again.

The man stared at the device before reaching down to yank out the plug.

Silence…

Fon smiled in delight and went towards the bedroom, another cough escaping his lips before collapsing back onto the mattress. He nuzzled into the covers, bringing his arms over the sleeping bundle beside him. Completely content with Tsuna in his grasp, nestled up against him, he fell promptly back asleep.

He could go back to China on a later date.

* * *

Oh my god! We're almost done! NOOoooooo! Only one chapter left!

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Hope you've enjoyed this somewhat long chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Together

**Title:** Fallen Rain

**Pairing:** Fon27

**Rating:**M

**Summary:** For ten years, Tsuna has never gotten the chance to fall in love. Everyone around him has either fallen for someone else or has left him behind. And eventually, he gives up on ever finding that someone…until He shows up. Fon27

**Disclaimer:** don't own, that's why it's call FANfiction.

It hasn't been beta'd, anything wrong tell me!

_

* * *

_

"The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to overcome, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than our suffering." Ben Okri

* * *

**Chapter ****5: Together**

"You know, Fon, I think you're an idiot." Reborn folded his legs, looking down at the other man, who was lying down on Tsuna's bed with his silk robe hanging inside a closet. "I mean, missing your flight, getting Luce into a panic, creating a misunderstanding with Gokudera of all people, and getting sick all at once. I don't know if I should applaud or hit you or maybe both."

Fon sighed, positioning the now cold towel on his forehead so that it wouldn't move. His long black hair was scattered around him, no longer in a braid, and he was pale in complexion. A thick blanket was covering most of his body from the lower neck and below, his arms tucked underneath once he finished with the towel. His dark eyes glanced to Reborn, taking in the other, and then gave a cough or two, covering his mouth weakly. Reborn, at the moment, was settled in a chair that was besides the bed that had been pulled over from the side. It was actually the same spot where Tsuna had previously sitting been to look over Fon. "I believe it was all worth the trouble since I found Tsuna and brought him home after all."

"That is true. Guess it was a good thing that that all that happened. If you like to know, Luce has forgiven you for that act but Gokudera is still after your blood." Reborn huffed, leaning back against the wooden chair. He snapped his head up when the bedroom door creaked open with Tsuna stepping inside. The brunet was currently holding a medium-sized bowl that had hot water inside if the steam coming up from it wasn't making that obvious. His honey-colored eyes glanced over the two, wondering what was going on, before settling on Fon.

"You're starting to look better now, Fon." Tsuna smiled, settling down on the opposite side of the bed (seeing as his spot has been taken) and placed the bowl onto the nightstand. A small hand reached over to test Fon's temperature and found him still with a fever but it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday or the day before.

All of a Sudden, Reborn got up after glancing down at his watch, readjusting his fedora that he had placed onto the nightstand on his side back onto his head. The other two in the room glanced up questionably with Tsuna about to get up when Reborn outstretched his hand to shake it, telling the brunet to stay seated. "Well I better get going. I've got an appointment with a friend in thirty minutes so I'll see you two later."

A couple of goodbyes occurred between the three while Reborn left through the front door, leaving the two by themselves in the bedroom. Tsuna glanced over to Fon and gave a soft smile, now gladly alone with him. Reaching over, he ran his hand through the long black hair, playing with it for the moment.

The Chinese returned the smile and leaned closer into the hand when it came down to his face, knowing that it was supposed to be warm, yet, it felt cold to his skin. He reached out from underneath the blankets and grabbed Tsuna's hand when it came close enough, pulling it nearer. "You're skin is cold."

"Not really. You just have a fever." Tsuna chuckled, snatching his hand back so he could change the towel. "You just need to continue sleeping."

Fon twisted his body so that he was lying on his side. "You'll join me once you're done with…whatever you're working on, right?"

"Of course. And I'll come in to check on you every now and then. It was quite nice of my boss to let me take my work home." Tsuna looked over his lover, running his fingers through the hair once more, enjoying the feeling.

"Yes, I have to agree with that."

After a few moments, the brunet reluctantly stood up and leaned over to press his lips against Fon's right cheek before leaving the room. "Get better okay."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Fon suddenly found himself awake sometime during the night and shuffled in the bed, feeling a lot better than before. He was no longer coughing and he was certain that his fever had broken while he had been asleep. Nuzzling his head into the pillow, he tightened his grip on the bundle next to him, liking the warmth the being was admitting in his arms. His hair was scattered over his frame, mostly behind as he was lying on his side. Fon's dark eyes drifted down to stare at the brunet that had joined him in bed sometime and leaned over to press his lips against the forehead while brushing back a couple of bangs, smiling at the sleeping face.

'So cute…' The Chinese man rubbed his thumb on the left fleshy cheek, feeling the softness underneath. His left arm was presently being held captive by Tsuna's head seeing as it was being used as a pillow.

Unexpectedly, the younger man shifted in his spot and opened his eyes very slowly before snuggling closer to the warmth. His fingers reached up to grip into Fon's shirt, pulling himself closer, and glanced up at the other. "Good mor… Actually…what time is it?" Tsuna half yawned half mumbled from his spot, lifting his head up higher so that he could look into the dark eyes.

Laughing at the yawn that had cut off parts of Tsuna's words, Fon turned his head towards the nightstand, looking for the clock and when he spotted it, he answered. The bright red numbers were glaringly obvious in the darkness. "It's one thirty-two in the morning."

"Seriously?" The brunet pushed away to look at the clock then at the window. It was still dark outside with the moon high above in the sky and the stars were blinking on and off. Some moonlight was coming in but it wasn't very much when a cloud drifted by to block it out. "Oh wow, I didn't know I had slept that long. I thought I would have been awake by dinnertime. Good thing, I decided to finish all my work earlier." He sighed in relief and shuffled around in his spot so that he was resting his head against the pillow and stared into Fon's eyes. "By the looks and sounds of it, you've much better than before. A good rest does wonder, huh."

Fon chuckled at that, his hand reaching out to push a couple of Tsuna's bangs that had decided to fall over aside. He stared into the honey-colored eyes and, by instinct, leaned over, brushing his lips over Tsuna's forehead once more. The other's breath hitched at the touch before leaning further to return it but on Fon's right cheek.

The Chinese man suddenly bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart beating faster and adrenaline pumping through his blood vessels. His control over himself was starting to snap, he was supposed to be calm, collected, but still, with the sight before him, he couldn't help it. Fon immediately went for a kiss, capturing the lips eagerly, almost ravishing. Hearing a gasp, he took advantage of the parted lips to slip his tongue in, mapping out the insides impatiently. His body shifted, rolling over on top of Tsuna's so that he was straddling the other, and his eyes were closed shut with one leg between the brunet's, spreading them apart. Fon ran his hands through the caramel-colored hair, using it as leverage to deepen the kiss, enough to bruise their lips but not painfully.

"F-Fon…" Tsuna managed to gasp out as he broke contact, taking a deep breath of air to fill his depleted lungs. The older man just trailed his lips down to the left ear, placing gentle kisses along the way, and licked at the back. The brunet flushed brightly at that action and swallowed. "W-Wait, Fon… You're still sick!"

"I'm fine." Nibbling on the earlobe, Fon pulled down on it, his breaths sending a tickling feeling that made Tsuna shiver in response.

"No, it's not! You'll get me sick too!" The brunet's struggles were weak and he was unable to push the other away. He leaned his head to the side unconsciously to allow more access and groaned quietly as the devious tongue slipped into his ear.

"Then I'll take care of you." Fon pulled back, stopping momentarily to stare into Tsuna's eyes directly. This seemed to make the brunet freeze as he saw the seriousness on the older man's expression. "Tsuna, do…you love me?"

Abruptly, Tsuna blushed all the way to his ear and looked away from Fon's dark eyes. "W-Wh-What kind of question is that?"

"Tsuna…" The words were spoken firmly, Fon wanted an answer and he wasn't going to stop until he got one.

Muttering the words quietly under his breath, Tsuna couldn't help but pout at having to reply. Fon blinked, a small smile appearing on his lips and leaned forward, caressing a soft cheek lovingly with his thumb. He whispered the words 'Repeat' into the ear and pulled back to watch Tsuna start his actions all over again. The brunet would blush and then stutter out the words once more. "Y-You… Fine! I-I love you, I really love you a lot."

"That's all I needed to know. " Fon leaned over, capturing the slightly parted lips. This time, Tsuna returned the kiss, fighting back with his tongue. Meanwhile, the older man's hand drifted downward for a moment then went back up, pulling the shirt to see Tsuna's perfect light peach-colored skin. His hands ran up and down the chest, making pink lines, and slowly went descended, past the chest.

Tsuna jumped at that. "W-Wait!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Fon stopped what he was doing but kept his position, not budging an inch. He had his usual smile on his face and Tsuna almost gave in at the sight.

"I-Isn't this a little…_too_ fast?"

"Hmm…" The older man closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Technically, we've been together for a long time, slowly but surely falling in love with each other. Neither of us wanted to reveal it since we were both afraid of how the other would react. It was just that moment under the bridge that caused to us finally confess our feelings openly."

An understanding look spread across Tsuna's expression, getting the meaning in the words. He had to agree with them. "So I can take it that you love me too…right?"

"Of course."

Tsuna bit his bottom lip before asking. "Then can you say it to me as well? I'd…I'd like to hear it."

"Oh?" Fon blinked, leaning forward, before a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. He whispered into the right ear affectionately. "I love you too. I love you so much that I doubt I'll be able to live without you."

At those words, Tsuna turned completely red. "Fon!"

Laughter broke through the mood but it wasn't unwelcomed. Leaning against the other, the Chinese man buried his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck with his chuckles making his body shake before lifting back up for another kiss, this one soft and gentle. His long hair was falling over his shoulders, dangling off, but it didn't bother him and his hand continued downward, slipping past Tsuna's pants and underwear. "Let me have you completely, alright?"

"O-Okay…" The brunet gasped, his body quivering when the warm hand made contact. He moaned softly as Fon stroked him, biting his bottom lip to contain a couple of other ones that were threatening to escape. Fon just smirked at the reaction, carefully pulling off both Tsuna's pants and underwear at once, and tossed them off the bed and onto the floor. He was left with a full view of the younger man, taking in everything even though he knew very well that the brunet was embarrassed beyond words.

"Don't hide your face." Fon reached over, pulling the hands that was covering the pretty face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"S-Says you! I'm the one that's lying down nearly naked." There was some struggling but the older man managed to pry the hands away so he could see the honey-colored eyes. A mischievous smile slipped onto his face as if something came to his mind.

"Is that so? Well then…" Fon slowly undressed himself, taking off his shirt first (his silk robe was already off remember) then his pants and underwear. He smirked at the expression he was getting, unable to resist poking fun at the other. "Is that better?" Tsuna didn't answer at all, unable to tear his eyes away, and Fon could only chuckle. He leaned over for a quick kiss, licking along the bottom lip before pulling back. "Like what you see, Tsuna?"

This got the brunet to react. He instantly started stuttering random nonsense before turning away in defeat. All a while, Fon laughed, enjoying this reaction before kissing Tsuna on the lips again. It was a quick one and he started trailing downward to the collarbone, his fingers pumping Tsuna below. The brunet squirmed, obviously not used at being touched like this, and groaned even louder than before, lifting his body to meet the hand.

Slowly, Fon drifted his body all the way down, getting himself positioned between Tsuna's spread legs. He kept moving his other hand along the brunet and lifted up a leg so he could get better access for what was to come next.

"F-Fon?" Tsuna muttered beneath closed eyes, clenching his fingers into the bed sheets. He moaned softly as the cold hand gripped his left leg and turned his head to the side.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Fon whispered, though quite honestly, he really only had a _slight_ clue. Luckily with the other men in the group, who took chances to watch porn movies (some even gay) back in college when he was around (sometimes they were trying to see if Fon could get turned on or flustered, they found it really amusing), he had learned something from it. Though he'll never openly admit this since he thought it was degrading to watch such things. Lifting his hand up to his lips, he sucked on three digits to get them wet and when he was satisfied with what he had done, brought them down to the entrance, circling around it teasingly. Tsuna tensed at that, biting his bottom lip, and pushed his upper body up so he could look down.

The first digit continued to probe the virgin hole tenderly before it carefully slipped in. A yelp of discomfort came from the younger man, twitching and twisting his body at it. Fon tried to make it easier and after a few moments of letting Tsuna get the chance to grow used to the sensation, he slipped the next finger in. The same thing happened again and Fon quickened his movements to Tsuna's member to help, the leg he had been previously holding let go. Cautiously, his fingers moved around inside until they hit something deep within.

Tsuna suddenly moaned loudly, arching his back at the sudden hot white pleasure, with his eyes wide open. The older man blinked at the reaction, not expecting it, and then pressed into that spot once more. He watched the other moan again before a smile slipped onto his lips, knowing he had found it. The third and final digit went in but it was almost unnoticed as Fon continued to aim for the prostate gland and with his other hand, pump the brunet's member continuously. Tsuna continued to groan, his body shaking at the pleasure, and his knuckles were starting to go white at how hard he was clutching the bed sheets.

When Fon deemed the other ready, he pulled his fingers out, well aware of the whimper that came from the brunet, not liking the empty feeling.

Looking with glaze eyes, Tsuna took a deep breath and whispered softly. "Fon…please."

For a moment, the Chinese man paused to stare at the expression. He had never seen the brunet look like that before which caught him off guard and he immediately took the sight into memory. Licking his lips, he leaned upward for a kiss, silencing any comments. Their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance, though Fon won every time. His hands spread the legs further apart and took a deep breath before finally pushing himself inside. A cry from Tsuna was cut off by Fon, who was holding their lips tightly together. Still, the older man went in as slowly as possible, pushing himself deeper, well aware of the tears that were beginning to appear in the honey-colored eyes. He groaned when Tsuna suddenly clenched down on him, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Ah…Tsuna, don't do that…" Fon whispered, moaning softly.

"Do…what?" The brunet replied, taking deep breathes with his eyes closed shut tightly.

Fon sighed, the other hadn't gotten what he had meant. "Never mind…" He frowned in concern and then stopped all movement. "I'm in all the way, Tsuna. Are you okay?"

The brunet nodded his head, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "It hurts…a little but it's mostly discomfort."

"That's good. I was worried for a moment." Fon smiled gently, reaching over to brush a couple of sweaty hair back. That proved to be quite different since they appeared to want to stick there. Tsuna blinked his large eyes at the light touch that drifted over his forehead and reached up to bring the hand closer, nuzzling into the warmth. Fon tilted his head at that action and smiled. "Tsuna, I'll have to be honest, I can't really control myself all that well when I'm around you. Somehow, with just your mere presence, you're making my control break and I just want you. I want you completely."

Tsuna didn't say anything and reached upward, wrapping his arms around Fon's shoulders, pulling the other down.

"I'm not going to let you go, you know. Never." The older man pulled back, taking himself out of the moist heat before slamming back in. A moan came from below, Tsuna shifting his body slightly at the sudden wave of pleasure that made his entire being tingle. Fon repeated the action slowly, trying to get used to it, listening to Tsuna's whimpers as guidance. He watched the brunet squirm, clinging into his shoulders, and he winced once the nails that were starting to dig into his skin hurt.

"F-Fon…ah…" Tsuna groaned loudly, hooking his legs around the older man's waist, pulling the other closer, deeper.

Fon chuckled, enjoying the expressions he was getting from the other. He really liked them. His long hair began to stick to his bare back and he had to push some of the strands that had fallen in front behind since they were getting into his way. Moving faster, unable to deny that it felt really good, silent breathless moans escaped his lips as a result. "Tsuna…you feel great."

"Ah! Please!" The brunet reached forward, clasping his arms at back of Fon's neck, pulling the other further down. His breathing was deep and heavy but he felt so good, each thrust bringing pleasure all over his body. His toes curled and he felt Fon burying his head into the crook of his neck. Shivering at the warm breath that sent chills down his spine, Tsuna's fingers continued to dig into Fon's bare back, tangling into the long black hair. A few moments later, he came, letting out a cry as he squeezed his eyes closed. The hot liquid sprayed messily onto his stomach, mixing with the beads of sweat that was already there.

Fon wasn't far behind. As the muscles squeezed down onto him, he came soon after, spraying his seed within. He immediately felt all his strength leave him and almost collapsed on top of the other if he hadn't caught himself. Staring down into the honey-colored eyes, he took some deep breaths, trying to calm his beating heart that was pounding within his chest. His eyes looked over the brunet, taking everything in before leaning over for a kiss.

Their tongues twisted but it was weaker since they were already so drained. As they pulled back, a thin strand of saliva was hanging between their lips until it snapped. After the kiss, Fon rolled to the side, facing Tsuna, and reached over to run his through the caramel-colored hair.

"Tsuna…" The older man whispered, pulling the smaller body against his own. The brunet buried his face into Fon's chest, taking in the warmth and earthly scent. "Tsuna, I love you."

"I know." Tsuna closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. "I love you too, Fon."

The Chinese man's lips curled upward, loving this position, and then blinked when something came to him. "Hey, I know you don't like this but you know I have to go back to China, right?" A tight clasp from Tsuna alerted him that the brunet already knew and obviously didn't like it. Fon understood the reaction and squeezed his grip so that the other couldn't escape. "I…have a plan about that. Could you listen for a bit?"

Slowly, Tsuna glanced up, eyes staring in curiously and worry. He didn't want to lose what he had finally been looking for all this time. The one thing he had been searching for…love. He wasn't going to let go easily, he couldn't.

Fon leaned over, whispering words into Tsuna's ear and slowly, a smile spread onto the brunet's lips.

* * *

Fon stared outside the window, glad that he was finally back home in China. The familiar scenes were wonderful, almost calming to his mind, and as the taxi drove through the streets, he watched as people went about their day. Some were even starting to open their shops, others, who have already done so, were trying to drawn in customers to buy at their place. He blinked, suddenly hearing his phone going off, and reached down to pick it up, peering at the blinking screen. A chuckle escaped his lips as he flipped his phone open to connect the call.

"Hello?"

"Fon!" He knew that voice anywhere, it was Luce, and she sounded as if she was in a panic. "Tsuna has disappeared again! Do you know where he might be? To think that this might happen again! And right after you left too!"

During their remaining time together, the couple had decided together that their relationship would be kept a secret from everyone else. They both knew that it was best not to let everyone know, though, Fon had a inking that Reborn was catching onto them.

"Oh? Well, he's right here with me." Fon glanced to the side to the said person that was resting against him. Tsuna's head was on his shoulder, nuzzled into the crook of his neck happily, and the older man had an arm wrapped around the brunet, holding him there.

There was a pause on the phone. "Wait? What? But aren't you in China right now?"

At this, Fon grinned. "That's right. I've decided to kidnap little Tsuna and take him home with me for a while. Don't worry, he'll be back eventually." With that, he ended the call, smiling in delight. At the last second, he decided to turn the phone off completely, knowing that he was going to get some 'harassing calls' from a few certain people. Right after that, he reached over and went through Tsuna's pockets to grab the other's phone (Tsuna rarely uses it unless it's for emergencies but decided to take it with him for this "little" trip). Seeing it was on vibrate, he turned it off but not before noticing that there were already some missed calls on it. Fon could already tell that the next few days that number was going triple, maybe more. Pulling Tsuna closer to his body, he kissed the forehead softly, pushing a few bangs away.

"I take it that they finally realized it?" A soft mutter came from the brunet, nuzzling against the shoulder with his arms going around, wrapping along Fon's waist.

"Took them faster than I expected. Oh well, now there's no one to interrupt us at all. Not for a while." Fon ruffled the hair.

Tsuna could only smile in return before falling back asleep on the shoulder.

He was happy at long last.

* * *

"Hello, this is Fon, if you're calling about Tsuna, your message will be deleted. If you're calling about me taking Tsuna to China, your message will also be deleted. If it's none of the above then feel free. Also, if this is Gokudera, your messages are annoying so please don't leave anymore. We, meaning Tsuna and myself, are both getting tired of them."

* * *

"Hi, this is Tsuna, I'm currently on a trip with Fon. No, I'm not going to be coming back anytime soon and no, I'm not going to say why. But I'm okay and happy, that's what matters, right? Oh, and Boss, if this is you, don't worry. I'm doing my work and will send it over through email as soon as I finish it up or through the post, whichever you like best. Also, Gokudera, stop leaving rude messages on Fon's phone, we both don't like it. Oh and for those wondering why we left like that, well…that's a secret. Right, Fon?'

That's correct."

* * *

Boss=Tsuna works remember, he just took his work overseas…

It's finished! I hope you've all enjoyed it. And I hope that there will be more Fon27 fanfics out there now because of this. Fingers crossed. I'll probably start another Fon27 sometime later anyway but first, I need to finish up with all the other fanfics I have before doing so or at least most of them. Time to play caught up!

**Important**: I'm wondering if I should make a contest with the prize being a Fon/Fong27 fanfic dedicated to the winner? Do you think it's a good idea? If you think it is, tell me. If it's not, tell me that too. Then maybe if I decide to go through it, I'll post it as the next chapter but for now, I'm going to put this story into the complete section. Yay!

It's been a lovely time with you all!


End file.
